happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pucky
Pucky is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Pucky is a purple-blue beaver. He is a devoted hockey fan but has little concern for safety, as noted by his black eye, wooden tooth, and bruised tail. Being a beaver, he has a strong bond with wooden objects. He wears wooden skates, even when not on the ice. He also carves his own hockey sticks and even wears a wooden helmet. His appetite for wood, especially due to his wooden tooth, may reach its limits and lead him to gnaw on things in a frenzy. This commonly results in him breaking his teeth or causing calamities. Due to the rough play of his favorite sport, Pucky is able to withstand various injuries. His deaths and kills may often involve his skates and hockey sticks. Episodes Starring Roles #What the Puck? #Hockey Bag Blues #Mask Hysteria #A Tied Game #No Cana-duh #Termite or Termite Not Featuring Roles #Christmas Once Again #Not Commonwealthy #Turn up the Stereo-types #Sportsmanship #Beaver Centipede #Teeth to Spare #Cabin into Blizzard Appearances #Reject Revenge #Under the Ice #Snowman Kringle #That's Just Skate Deaths #What the Puck? - Sliced by hocket net. #Hockey Bag Blues - Grinded by washing machine. #Reject Revenge - Beheaded offscreen. #Mask Hysteria - Sliced by Savaughn with a chainsaw. #A Tied Game - Decapitated by skate blade. #Sportsmanship - Impaled by a pole. #Beaver Centipede - Sliced by telephone wire. #Teeth to Spare - Smacked to death by hockey pucks. #Termite or Termite Not - Body devoured and then decapitated. #Cabin into Blizzard - Had his head impaled through a telescope. Injuries #Prior to the series - Gets a black eye, brusies tail, loses tooth and feet. #What the Puck? - Hit by numerous pucks. #Hockey Bag Blues - Cut by skates, hit by door, pierced by rocks and glass. #Christmas Once Again - Bruised in the head. #No Cana-duh - Popped by a pointy rock. #Teeth to Spare - Teeth knocked out (during death). #Cabin into Blizzard - Both of his arms pulled off. Kill count *Squabbles - 1 ("What the Puck?") *Trippy - 1 ("What the Puck?") *Hoppy - 1 ("What the Puck?") *Sporty - 1 ("What the Puck?") *Superspeed - 1 ("What the Puck?" along with Smith) *Lumpy - 1 ("Hockey Bag Blues") *Buck and Chuck - 1 ("Christmas Once Again") *Swindler - 1 ("Christmas Once Again" along with Frostbite and Zipper) *Puffy - 1 ("Mask Hysteria") *Otus - 1 ("Mask Hysteria") *Gutsy - 1 ("No Cana-duh") *Celeste - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard" along with Frostbite) *Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("Mask Hysteria") Trivia *He is a revised version of Woody, a beaver character from the creator's Vote or Die poll. **In 2018, he was redesigned: he now wears a hockey outfit, no longer has hockey sticks taped to his arms and his teeth are not chipped. *Pucky is the first Canadian character in the series. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Beavers Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Rodents Category:Season 34 Introductions Category:Foreign Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Redesigned characters